


Леди Малфой

by Psychonavt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Love/Hate, Mental Instability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonavt/pseuds/Psychonavt
Summary: Я Гермиона, леди Малфой. И я проживу свою долгую счастливую жизнь.https://ficbook.net/readfic/6377592





	Леди Малфой

Гермиона, леди Малфой… Звучит абсурдно, но это так. Мое имя — Гермиона, леди Малфой, и Малфой-мэнор принадлежит мне по завещанию Люциуса Абраксаса Малфоя, трагически погибшего в середине лета сего года.

Он отставляет чашку подальше, машинально оглядывает уставленный безделушками стол. Ему явно неуютно. Его загрубевшие пальцы не привыкли к таким тонким, почти невесомым очертаниям. Работа аврора сложна и опасна, я знаю не понаслышке, и быстро отучает от изящных и гармоничных вещей. Ты просто перестаешь их замечать.

— Неужели тебе ни капли не стыдно, Герм?

Я поднимаюсь со стула и медленно отхожу к арочному проему окна, забранному частой решеткой. Подол траурного платья шуршит, извиваясь по древним каменным плитам пола. Люциус часто говорил, что Малфой-мэнор ненамного моложе Хогвартса. Он тоже встает, неуклюже переминается с ноги на ногу и все же осмеливается произнести то, что обдумывал с той минуты, как появился в моей гостиной.

— Малфой, он… Он ведь и вправду любил тебя, Гермиона.

Я остаюсь безмолвной. Гарри Поттер быстро преодолевает несколько шагов, отделявших его от большого старинного камина, и навсегда покидает поместье, воспользовавшись летучим порохом. Я приказываю домовикам убрать то, что напоминает о нашем недолгом чаепитии, и неспешно возвращаюсь к себе в спальню. Здесь все еще пахнет одеколоном Драко и его любимым имбирным печеньем, зачерствевшие крошки которого до сих пор лежат под кроватью. Позже нужно будет заняться переменой обстановки. Я сажусь в кресло, стоящее под лампой, которую мы вместе покупали в Париже в одном из очаровательных маленьких антикварных магазинчиков, в которых за предметы старины заламывают баснословные цены. Мне никогда не хватило бы духу даже коснуться дверной ручки одного из этих островков безумной расточительности, но Драко любил тратить деньги и делал это играючи — сколь угодно большую сумму. Все для тебя. Все для моей Гермионы.

«С прискорбием сообщаем, что ваш супруг, Драко Люциус Малфой, скончался в больнице Святого Мунго двадцатого сентября сего года, не приходя в сознание».

Всего несколько официальных слов, и в них целая жизнь и смерть. Точнее, так: целая смерть и немного жизни. Нарцисса рыдала в голос на похоронах, забыв про приличия и достоинство. Ну еще бы — меньше, чем за три месяца потерять и сына, и его отца. Наверное, она продолжала любить его даже после развода — весьма опрометчиво с ее стороны. Я стояла спокойно, не обращая внимания на вспышки магических фотоаппаратов, липкие любопытные взгляды и проклятия, летевшие в мою сторону. Если бы он был здесь, то защитил бы меня от всего этого. Но его не было. Его тело разлагается в фамильном склепе в паре миль к востоку отсюда, а душа… Я хотела бы знать, где она оказалась. Наверное, самоубийство было бы честнее всего, но я не пойду на такой опрометчивый шаг. В конце концов, я ведь не Драко.

Стены в кабинете покрыты засохшими брызгами крови, а на пол и вовсе страшно смотреть. В первые недели авроры запрещали кому-либо прикасаться к «месту преступления», магически поддерживая его в том виде, в каком оно предстало перед их взорами после того, как Министерству стало известно о применении запрещенных заклинаний в Малфой-мэноре. Меня это даже забавляло. Они говорили о «расследовании», «свидетельских показаниях», «орудии убийства», как будто я в первый же час не рассказала им в подробностях о том, что здесь произошло, и какую роль я во всем этом сыграла. Шокированный Гарри потребовал, чтобы меня тоже отправили в Мунго — вслед за тем, что осталось от Люциуса, но я настояла на том, чтобы присутствовать при том, как Драко вывели из мэнора со связанными руками под усиленным конвоем мракоборцев. Его брань долго преследовала меня во сне и наяву, но я не жалею о том, что приняла решение остаться и все рассказать, пронаблюдав затем за его арестом и отправкой в Азкабан. Фотографии, сделанные стервятниками-журналистами за воротами поместья, уже к вечеру украшали все первые полосы. Окровавленный Драко Малфой, бьющийся в руках авроров и выкрикивающий проклятья в адрес жены и покойного отца — могли ли они мечтать о такой сенсации?

— Ты чертова шлюха, Гермиона! Будь ты проклята!

Я отерла кровь со щеки и повернулась к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть порез на шее. Мне повезло. Драко промахнулся всего на сантиметр. Боевая магия всегда была его сильной стороной, у него был хороший учитель. Но он так и не усвоил главного урока: никогда и ни за что не позволяй себе поддаваться эмоциям. Я усвоила. Я не проронила ни слезинки ни в тот день, ни в последующие, ни теперь, когда мой единственный и самый лучший друг покинул меня, на прощание бросив мне в лицо то же обвинение, что и все остальные.

— Гермиона, тебе надо в больницу. Кровь не останавливается.  
— Попробуй еще какое-нибудь заклинание.

Он сердито сжимает кулаки, но сдерживается.

— Послушай, я уже все возможное и невозможное испробовал. Ты истечешь кровью, как…

Он отворачивается и бросает взгляд на то место, где еще недавно лежало тело Люциуса.

— Ты чертова шлюха! Как же я рад, что дед уже мертв, иначе ты бы и его прибавила к своей коллекции! Кто-то коллекционирует марки, а она — Малфоев!

Безумный смех, вспышки трансгрессии — и мое сознание уплывает в серый туман, неизвестно откуда взявшийся в моей голове. Шрамы очень глубокие, но я научилась их скрывать под фамильными драгоценностями.

После войны многое изменилось. Рон и Гарри ушли с головой в работу, а у меня не выдержали нервы. Помотавшись с ними полгода по магической Британии, я написала прошение об увольнении, которое было удовлетворено, когда Кингсли убедился, что я ни на что не гожусь, кроме как читать на кухне дамские романы за чашкой мятного чая. Вернув память родителям не без помощи специалистов из Мунго (к своему стыду, я понимала, что не справлюсь с этой задачей в одиночку), я купила дом в одном из тихих предместий и какое-то время тщетно пыталась вернуться обратно к жизни. У меня ничего не получилось.

Я оставалась неживой, изо всех сил пытаясь делать вид, что во мне ничего не изменилось. Я через силу улыбалась родителям, соседкам, Гарри и Джинни, Рону и очередной его подружке, случайным знакомым, незнакомцам, благодарным за спасение магической Британии. Эта улыбка пристала к моему настоящему лицу, как клейкая паутина, и я не могла содрать с себя пристойный вид, даже когда запирала на замок дверь своей комнаты и накладывала оглушающее чары на стены, оклеенные обоями в пошлый цветочек. Я пыталась заставить себя кричать или хотя бы плакать, но ничего не выходило.

Не улыбалась я только с Драко. Наверное, потому и не применила парочку непростительных, когда столкнулась с ним во время бесцельных шатаний по парку, которые мама упорно называла прогулкой. Доченька, пора на прогулку. Герми, спускайся кушать. Милая, тебе приготовить ванну? Она говорила со мной, как с психом, которого ни в коем случае нельзя злить, и была права. Наверное, им обоим тяжело приходилось. Приятно смотреть на парадные фото героев войны, слушать хвалебные речи по радио, читать интервью в газетах, а вот каково жить с героями — об этом почему-то никто не хочет задумываться. Они, кажется, меня побаивались, как и всего, связанного с моим миром. Я их понимаю, поэтому не в обиде на них за то, что они решили забыть о моем существовании после того, как им стало известно о случившемся в мэноре.

Драко появился в парке и на следующий день, и на другой, и на третий. Первые недели мы обменивались ругательствами сквозь зубы, случайно пересекаясь на тропинках. Потом у нас вошло в обычай осыпать друг друга бранью и упреками, выдерживая расстояние в три-четыре моих шага — полоса отчуждения, полоса безопасности, нейтральная территория… Через месяц я уже спешила на прогулки, не обращая внимания на погоду, и тревожно оглядывала парк, боясь, что он не появится. Но он всегда приходил. Всегда.

Потом наступила зима, самое счастливое и самое глупое время. Время безвременья. Время подарков, праздников, семейных посиделок и встреч с друзьями. В рождественский вечер я позорно сбежала из-за стола и, набросив на себя куртку, помчалась в парк. Деревья спали, окутанные серовато-синим туманом, и во влажном полумраке поблескивали гирлянды, как попало нацепленные на их черные колючие ветви. Я бежала по тропинкам, ища его, но не находила, и мне стало казаться, что пространство вокруг меня густеет, а парк вот-вот обвалится на мою голову, словно куски расколоченного зеркала. 

В какой-то момент у меня перехватило дыхание. Я остановилась, пытаясь отдышаться, и отчаяние накатило на меня вместе с паникой. Я проваливалась во мрак, хватаясь за воздух и нелепо размахивая руками, и мне представлялось, что я снова в том лесу, а вокруг рыщут егеря. Такое случалось со мной и раньше, особенно на сложных заданиях, потому мне и пришлось оставить работу в аврорате. Краешек сознания, свободный от темных вспышек панической атаки, отчаянно сигнализировал о том, что близится очередной обморок, и я приготовилась к удару о промерзшую землю, но не ощутила его. Я пришла в себя на скамейке. Высоко вверху плыли разорванные на части тучи. На лицо падали мелкие холодные снежинки, сразу же превращаясь в капли воды. Драко, на коленях которого лежала моя голова, смотрел куда-то в темноту, клубившуюся между деревьями, и не сразу заметил, что я очнулась.

В родительский дом я больше не вернулась. Он пробормотал какое-то заклинание, и мы оказались в шумной толпе посреди аэропорта. Я растерянно оглядывалась и сжимала в ладони его пальцы, но ни о чем не спрашивала — в этом не было необходимости, мне давно стало безразлично, что со мной будет. Через два часа мы уже были во Франции, сидели на земле в чьем-то винограднике и ужинали купленными в супермаркете круассанами. Люциус подавал бесконечные прошения о розыске, слал сов с гневными письмами, родители названивали на мобильный, пока Драко не выбросил его в Сену, а нам было весело. Мы были счастливы. Недолго.

После скандальной свадьбы нам пришлось вернуться на острова. Драко любил меня. Даже Гарри это заметил, хотя и видел его после войны всего раз — когда приехал расследовать убийство Люциуса. Драко нелегко приходилось. Люциус воспринял наш брак в штыки — разумеется. Даже Нарцисса, к тому времени уже несколько лет жившая в Германии, прислала сыну гневное письмо, в котором не поскупилась на выражения, красочно описывавшие ее разочарование, возмущение, ужас, и прочее, прочее, прочее. Мы изрядно посмеялись, читая это послание за завтраком, к вящему недовольству Люциуса. Он, впрочем, через какое-то время смирился и решил обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, как ему это было свойственно. Еще бы, Гермиона Грейнджер, самая умная ведьма поколения, героиня войны, подруга Гарри Поттера!

— Малфоям всегда достается все самое лучшее, верно?  
— Не стану этого утверждать, говоря о браке моего сына, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Миссис Малфой! — прошипела я и неосторожно, резко опустила чашку на блюдце. Он, вздернув бровь, проследил за моим движением и, негромко вздохнув, заметил:

— Этот сервиз, Гермиона, мой отец приобрел на аукционе Сотбис в тысяча девятьсот…  
— Плевать-я-хотела-каком году.  
— Ну еще бы, — усмехнулся Люциус. У него была неподражаемая усмешка — изящная, презрительная, высокомерная. И удивительно красивая. Я умирала от желания стереть ее с его лица каким-нибудь малоприятным заклятием.

— Приятного дня, мисс Грейнджер, — бросил он, откладывая в сторону салфетку. Меня это взбесило. Я боялась оскорбить чувства Драко и никогда не проявляла при нем негативных эмоций с тех пор, как поняла, насколько глубоко он ко мне привязан, но с его отцом можно было не стесняться ни в чувствах, ни в выражениях.

— У вас провалы в памяти, Люциус? Я Гермиона, леди Малфой!  
— Леди Малфой, моя дорогая, только одна — и это Нарцисса. Другой нет и не будет, — спокойно ответил он и вышел из столовой, оставив меня в одиночестве. Внутри все полыхало от ярости, и я с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы расколотить проклятый сервиз Абраксаса. Это и стало началом конца. Мне захотелось заставить его признать меня. Мое право на существование.

Я не знаю, чего я добивалась. Мне просто хотелось убедиться, что меня любят. Доказать самой себе, что я еще жива. Почувствовать жизнь. Ощутить ее на кончиках пальцев. Просто дышать, смотреть, говорить, плакать. Жить. Он стал моей жизнью. На короткое время, но он вернул мне утраченное, расплатившись со мной за то, что у меня было отнято по его произволу и по произволу его собратьев. И его господина.

— Леди Малфой, скажите, это было вашей местью? Так вы заставили бывших Пожирателей расплатиться за содеянное?

Подумать только, многие из одержимых идеей мщения всерьез поставили мне в заслугу смерть одного и помешательство другого. Драко провел в Азкабане несколько недель, после чего ему стало хуже, и он был переправлен в закрытую часть больницы святого Мунго. Там он каким-то образом добрался до ящика с зельями — изобретательности ему было не занимать, и в сознание более не пришел, невзирая на все старания лучших специалистов, нанятых Нарциссой. Его лицо и после смерти не изменилось и не потеряло ни капли своей аристократичной, холодной красоты. Словно прекрасная скульптура. Я помню его другим — веселым, сердитым, радостным, грустным. Живым. Я помню его живым. И себя я тоже помню живой, но не с ним. Это не было моей местью. Это было моей жизнью.

Я нарочно искала встреч с Люциусом, заводила разговоры ни о чем, все время стараясь вывести его из себя, и мне это удавалось. Он вспыхивал, как порох, к которому неосторожно поднесли свечу, но старался скрыть любое проявление чувств. Меня это забавляло, и вскоре я разошлась так, что Драко встревожился и попросил меня быть чуть более терпимой к его отцу.

— Он несносен, Герм, я знаю, но прошу тебя, не воспринимай его всерьез. Ладно, милая? — поцелуй в макушку. 

Я скрываю раздражение за улыбкой. Драко извлек из кармана очередную черную бархатную коробочку. Мне плевать, что он купил мне, мои шкатулки и так переполнены, но для него это способ еще раз напомнить мне о своей любви, и я снисходительно принимаю подарок, чувствуя себя неблагодарной сволочью. Он благороден, умен, и у него есть душа. Я вижу ее в его глазах, слышу в каждом слове. Но сама я — словно мое зеркальное отражение, выбравшееся из стекла наружу.

Я оживаю только рядом с Люциусом. Если мы долго не видимся, мной овладевает невыносимое раздражение, которое удается скрывать ценой огромных стараний, выматывающих меня до полного бессилия. Когда он снова попадается мне на глаза, я срываю на нем зло за то, что его долго не было, и за то, что мне было так плохо в его отсутствие, так что он, кажется, даже удивляется. Впрочем, к счастью для меня, Люциус, хоть я и довожу его до белого каления, сдерживает гнев. Он не спрашивает о причинах моего поведения и ни о чем не говорит Драко, даже если я совершенно выхожу за грань приличий, выбирая выражения.

— Вы несколько нервозны, Гермиона. Может, отправить домовика за успокаивающим зельем? — самое грубое, что я от него слышала за все время. Это даже забавно.

В мае Драко пришлось уехать в Германию к захворавшей (или заскучавшей) матери. Он упрашивал меня ехать с ним, но я уверила его, что будет лучше, если он навестит мать один и подготовит ее к близкому знакомству со мной. Теперь я вдвойне рада, что уговорила его поехать к ней — больше они не виделись. А я осталась наедине с Люциусом и привела в исполнение свой безумный план. В какой-то момент ссоры перестали давать мне то, в чем я отчаянно нуждалась, и мне захотелось большего. Это было крайне неразумно и крайне рискованно — он запросто мог выставить меня вон из мэнора, и Драко бы с ним согласился. Но он этого не сделал.

Я знала, что у Люциуса вошло в привычку допоздна засиживаться в кабинете наедине с бутылкой огневиски. Нет, он никогда не напивался, по его виду даже не было заметно, что он употреблял спиртное. Видимо, ему просто нравился антураж. Тот вечер не был исключением. Я надела простое домашнее платье, собрала волосы в хвост и, убедившись, что домовики на кухне, прошла в кабинет, с трудом сдерживая дрожь во всем теле. Он стоял у окна, всматриваясь в темноту, спокойный, сдержанный, корректный, как обычно. Заметив мое приближение, он явно насторожился, но сохранил непринужденный вид.

— Что вас привело сюда, Гермиона?

Я с минуту всматривалась в его лицо, мягко освещенное желтыми лучами магической лампы, потом приподнялась на носки и, обхватив его шею обеими руками, прижалась губами к его рту. Люциус замер и минуту неподвижно стоял, давая мне возможность делать то, что мне вздумалось, потом оттолкнул меня и, отвернувшись, ударил кулаком по стене.

— Вон!

Я повернулась и поспешно пошла к двери, расстроенная тем, как все вышло, но через несколько секунд у него — наконец-то — сдали нервы, и он остановил меня, больно схватив за плечо.

Приезд Драко я и не заметила, как не замечала его отсутствия. Все вокруг словно вращалось с бешеной скоростью, набирая и набирая обороты. Сердце колотилось, будто вот-вот собираясь остановиться, кровь кипела в венах, а в голове была лишь одна мысль. Он не говорил этого. Никогда не говорил. Ни в своей спальне, куда я пробиралась ночами, чтобы крадучись уйти под утро. Ни в саду, где я находила его и, убедившись, что мы одни, обнимала его и целовала, убеждая себя в своей власти над ним. Ни за завтраком, ни за обедом, ни за чертовым ужином, ни вечерами в кабинете. Я ни разу не услышала от него этих слов. Он всегда был слишком сдержанным, а я к тому моменту окончательно утратила связь с реальностью и не хотела искать разгадок и скрытых мотивов. Я просто хотела знать. И узнала.

В то утро Драко, наскоро позавтракав, чмокнул меня в щеку и поспешил к воротам. Они с Забини и кем-то еще собирались «вспомнить молодость» и поиграть в квиддич. Люциус был в кабинете, занимался какими-то бумагами. Я не заперла дверь, а он не обратил на это внимания, привыкнув к моей осторожности, и напрасно. Мне нужны были доказательства. Кто-то из них должен был сделать это — убедить меня в том, что я любима по-настоящему. 

Драко появился как раз вовремя, моя записка догнала его на полпути к квиддичному полю. Я никогда не забуду, как он смотрел на нас. Я не ожидала, что он выхватит палочку. Просто не думала об этом. В тот короткий миг, когда наши взгляды скрестились, и я прочла мысли обоих — и отца, и сына, - я наконец-то вернулась. Это снова была я. Живая. Прежняя. Гермиона Грейнджер.

В следующую секунду Драко произнес непростительное заклятие — одно из тех, что попало в список после войны. Люциус оттолкнул меня в сторону, и я свалилась у камина, едва не сломав запястье, но не сделал ни единой попытки защитить себя. А дальше его кровь оказалась повсюду — на стенах, на полу, у меня на лице, на волосах Драко, и я, замерев у испачканного гобелена, смотрела на это, не в силах шевельнуть и пальцем. Мне не было страшно, я не была шокирована. Я просто наблюдала за происходящим, чувствуя, как в меня возвращается жизнь. Он любил меня. Они оба любили меня. И я была счастлива.

Драко похоронили на кладбище при больнице святого Мунго. Визенгамот не дал разрешения на погребение в семейном склепе, предложив Нарциссе в качестве альтернативы погост в Азкабане. Через положенный срок было оглашено завещание Люциуса, который, как выяснилось, изменил его в мою пользу. Так я сделалась полноправной хозяйкой Малфой-мэнора.

Мне плевать, что обо мне говорят и что думают. Плевать на презрение родных и бывших друзей. Мне нет дела до горя Нарциссы и ее попыток воззвать к моей совести. Я Гермиона, леди Малфой, и я проживу свою собственную долгую счастливую жизнь.


End file.
